Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rapid fastener for connecting pipelines for systems of a commercial or private nature, for conveying pressurized gas or another fluid.
It is known that there are numerous types of rapid fasteners, e.g. for connecting gas lines, on the market.
Rapid fasteners of this type generally comprise a first structural part exhibiting, at its end, a projecting connecting part which is insertable into an open endpiece of a second structural part exhibiting a corresponding recess.
Conventionally, the two structural parts of the rapid fastener are connected by a bayonet-type connection, the mutual barring of the structural parts being effected by the twisting of a union nut or by the actuation of a ring exhibiting a quarter-turn fastener.
Rapid fasteners which are configured in this way exhibit considerable drawbacks.
It is thus necessary to use both hands, for example, to connect the two structural parts, since a tensioning nut or union nut needs to be actuated manually.
Furthermore, a structural part of the non-joined-together rapid fastener exhibits a deep recess in which dust and dirt can accumulate.
These dirt accumulations can lead to obstacles in joining together the structural parts of the rapid fastener.